


if

by madzoo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzoo/pseuds/madzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>приключения юного бена соло</p>
            </blockquote>





	if

**Author's Note:**

> джен, крайне тонкие намеки на односторонний юст потому что я могу, дэдди ишьюсы, центрично, невычитанно, сомнительного качества.

Он плохо спит этой ночью от смутной тревоги, ворочается до рассвета и не может сосредоточиться на утренней медитации, а упражнения на баланс даются ему с трудом и в лучшие дни. Бен падает снова, больно выворачивая локоть, и камни, удерживаемые Силой, падают с ним, глухо ударяются о землю и откатываются в стороны, мешая остальным ученикам.  
Надо сказать, Люк не делает для него исключений среди прочих, спокойно переводит взгляд и, плавным движением ладони, не прикладывая заметных усилий, поднимает камни, и те под его волей собираются в горку у ног Бена.  
\- Еще раз.  
Говорит он и глубоко втягивает носом воздух, подавая пример, выдыхает шумно, а грудная клетка его раздувается шире и опадает. Склоняет голову терпеливо и ждет, пока Бен повторит за ним самый простой способ достичь внутреннего спокойствия. И тот встает, отряхивает одежду от пыли и грязи, ушибленный локоть болит будущим синяком, он трет его и дышит старательно ровно. Следуя совету, переходит в стойку и все равно не может сконцентрироваться и удержать равновесие, давящим под диафрагмой беспокойством. Оно скручивается в плотный узел, еще хуже, предчувствием грядущей беды, с которым сложно бороться.  
С громким хлопком один из камней лопается и разлетается на острые осколки, не успевая никого задеть, только благодаря рефлексам мастера Люка. Как и положено понимающему наставнику, он не выходит из себя и объясняет опять.  
\- Думай о дыхании, почувствуй течение Силы.   
Опускает свою руку, и каменная крошка притяжением гравитации валится на землю. Не требует невозможного, но повторяет.  
\- Еще раз.  
И Бен стискивает зубы упрямо, все же подчиняясь, пробует считать собственные слишком раздраженные вдохи снова, сжимает кулаки и ничего не может поделать с тем, что сухие комья земли и мелкая щебенка начинает дрожать у него под ногами, едва сдерживаемым гневом.  
\- Бен! - обрывает его Люк укоризненно, предупреждающим тоном, и качает головой.  
Перешептываясь между собой, другие дети, уже откровенно забывают о медитации, нескрываемым любопытством, позволительным для их возраста, они наблюдают за ними.  
\- Простите, учитель, - он извиняется, признавая свою ошибку, но не опускает виновато голову, и смотрит с вызовом. Никто из них не смеет перечить наставнику так открыто.  
Тяжело вздыхая, Люк поднимается на ноги, просит продолжать медитацию остальных и показывает жестом в направлении беседки, предлагая примирительно:  
\- Пойдем, и ты расскажешь, что терзает твои мысли.  
Они отходят на достаточное расстояние от группы, пока их не будет слышно, и только тогда Бен произносит, наконец, облекая свое беспокойство в слова.  
\- Это отец и он в беде, я знаю. Неужели ты не чувствуешь, дядя?  
Люк отвечает ему не сразу, сначала прикрывая глаза, точно опасался именно этого разговора, но кивает честно, признавая его правоту.  
\- Да, я ощущаю это волнение в Силе.  
Нетерпеливо Бен смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения, и когда тот остается молчать, решает сам.  
\- Мы можем взять спидер, до ближайшего поселения всего несколько часов. Там точно будет корабль.  
\- Мы не будем вмешиваться, Бен. Я предупрежу твою мать.  
Родной брат его матери и лучший друг отца, последний рыцарь-джедай в Галактике, обещавший служить Светлой стороне, он отвечает ему отказом, и первое мгновенье Бен не слышит его слов за гулким грохотом своего сердца, не может услышать и поверить. Собственный голос звучит жалко и умоляюще, последним до чего ему сейчас есть дело. Бен поднимает взгляд недоверчиво, детской обидой, и лицо его дяди светлое, полное преждевременной скорби и сочувствия, отвратительным смирением перед будущим.  
\- Но он твой друг. Я не понимаю, он же умрет.  
\- Ты не знаешь этого. Но прислушайся к себе. Вмешательство любого из нас обернется худшим исходом для всех, гораздо большим ущербом. И это почти неизбежно.   
Тот кладет ладонь ему на плечо, возмутительной мыслью он считает, что может его утешить таким образом. И Бен резко дергается, сбрасывая его руку, точно от прикосновения назойливого незнакомца, и пятится.  
\- Позволь, я расскажу тебе, - пробует убедить его Люк. - Я был на твоем месте однажды, когда твои родители попали в беду. Я оставил свое обучение и полетел за ними, я хотел помочь. Мой учитель предупреждал меня тогда, как сейчас предупреждаю тебя я. Они справились без меня, твоя мать справилась. Но те опрометчивые действия едва не стоили мне жизни.  
Вместо сказок на ночь он слушал героические истории своей семьи про Альянс, про войну с Империей, знает их роль в этой войне, должен верить его словам, и все же.  
\- Я не ты, - возражает Бен тихо и качает головой, как будто видит его впервые.  
\- Верно. И именно поэтому я прошу, прислушайся к Силе. Что говорит тебе она?  
Больше всего ему хочется ответить: "но ты сказал - почти", или "он мой отец", бросить в лицо "ты же джедай", и даже - "ты позволишь ему умереть?". Отстраненным спокойствием Бен понимает, оба их решения приняты ими еще раньше, до начала этого спора. Он отходит еще на шаг, и может исполнить его просьбу.   
Закрывает глаза и слушает сердце свое и дыхание, как течет его кровь, каждую частицу жизни в теле и Силу, и вместо картинок будущего не видит ничего кроме, тьмы и страха.   
\- Я не могу отпустить тебя, Бен, - произносит Люк. - Ты не готов.  
В той темноте вязнет множество криков, как и сказал он, и Бену приходится признать, соглашаясь.  
\- Я понимаю, учитель.   
Впервые в жизни он не сомневается ни секунды.

/  
Перед вечерней медитацией Люк останавливает его мягким осторожным касанием к плечу и сообщает:  
\- Я отправил послание Лее. Тебе не стоит волноваться, она справится.  
\- Спасибо, учитель, - еле сдерживая дрожь, благодарит Бен, и не отстраняется.  
И когда приступает к занятиям невозмутим настолько, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, терпеливо и без суеты, больше не терзаясь сомнениями в своих действиях, следит за закатом и готовится ко сну в положенный час со всеми учениками. Пока никто не видит, прячет в сумку несколько пайков, которые удается достать, украденный за ужином хлеб и флягу с водой, складывает плащ и световой меч и выжидает пару часов после заката. Лежит неподвижно в своей постели с закрытыми глазами, вслушиваясь в шепот туманного будущего и гомон кричащих голосов, и боится не найти отца, а не их криков.   
Он пробирается по темноте до накрытого брезентом старенького спидера, как приходит время, стараясь не шуметь, снимает брезент и закидывает вещи в кабину.  
К ночи в полупустыне температура падает заметно в отличие от дневного зноя и палящего солнца. Спидер он не заводит сразу, толкая на нейтрале несколько миль к ряду, пока не скрываются последние фонари его школы, все равно обливаясь потом от усилий. Насколько хватает глаз здесь только приземистые кустарники и чахлая пожелтевшая от недостатка влаги трава, а любой шорох, как и звук, разносится по округе на огромные расстояния.   
Бен проходит еще пару миль, соблюдая осторожность, к середине ночи убеждаясь, что рев мотора не будет слышно, и только тогда забирается в спидер и гонит не в сторону поселения, а чуть южнее и дальше до космопорта, закладывая большой крюк. Поступает, как считает верным.  
Люк провожает взглядом едва уловимые в темноте очертания фигуры до самого горизонта, не пытаясь остановить, и он знает, как никто - у каждого решения есть свои последствия.

/  
В космопорт он добирается ближе к полудню, сторговывает спидер за несколько сотен кредитов, которые могут пригодиться, и находит корабль, следующий к Внешнему Кольцу. Отдает половину вырученных денег сразу за перелет, обещая отработать остальное, помогает занести груз и вещи в грузовой отсек, вычищает мостик и кают-компанию, и его соглашаются подбросить, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
Последний раз Сокол видели рядом с территорией, находящейся под контролем хаттов, в слишком опасной зоне, чтобы задерживаться здесь надолго. Его высаживаю на луне Сайврис, излюбленном перевалочном пункте для контрабандистов всех мастей, не глуша двигателей, и улетают раньше, чем на корабль успевают обратить внимание пираты. Едва ли подходящее для подростка место, независимо от способностей, но он накидывает плащ, скрывая лицо под капюшоном, и такое поведение здесь не вызывает подозрений. Бен направляется в ближайший бар в одной из подворотен, проталкивается через толпу и чад, стараясь никого не задеть, прямиком к барной стойке. Меч удобно ложится в ладонь сам, он перепрятывает его из сумки под полы плаща, не отнимая пальца с кнопки. Окликает бармена, не снимая капюшон, и спрашивает, ровным голосом без страха, каким и должен, если хочет найти его.  
\- Я ищу один корабль. Ты ничего не слышал про Сокол Тысячелетия? - и протягивает ему по стойке полсотни кредитов, и когда твой отец контрабандист, таким вещам учишься моментально.  
Бармен смеривает его долгим взглядом, пригибается к стойке ближе и среди грома музыки и гула голосов, его сложно расслышать. На хаттском он отвечает:  
\- Поговори с тем парнем, - показывает на мириаланца, явно наемника, за одиночным столиком у стены, заставленный пустыми бутылками, забирает кредиты и дальше протирает стакан грязной тряпкой.   
Единственная информация, которую он может получить за эти деньги. Бен прослеживает за его жестом, и хорошо, что знает хаттский достаточно, чтобы разобрать его слова. Проходит к указанному столику и останавливается неподвижно, пока мириаланец не поднимает глаза:  
\- Есть какое-то дело, пацан?  
Бен отодвигает стул, проскребя ножками по полу, садится и долго молчит, но в итоге заговаривает.  
\- Да. Сокол Тысячелетия, знаешь, где он?  
\- Ха. - Наемник коротко хмыкает и достает бластер, с характерным звуком заряжает его, под столом направляя в сторону Бена. Угрожающим тоном он отвечает. - Тебя не касается, и здесь не место для детей, поэтому советую убраться отсюда, пока еще можешь.  
Бен ожидает чего-то такого и не удивлен ни бластеру, ни угрозам, сам прилетел сюда и знает правила, сидит смирно, не делая резких движений. Не пробовал раньше на разумных видах, но прикрывает глаза, сжимает кулак, и мириаланца вжимает в стол. С силой тот ударяется о бортик, и бутылки, звеня, разлетаются по полу, большим эффектом, чем он рассчитывал. Бен забирает выпавший из онемевших пальцев бластер, прячет за пояс, и боится ослабить хватку. Спрашивает поспешно, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
\- Что с кораблем, где Хан Соло? - и когда наемник не открывает рта, Бен с досадой слышит отчаянные детские нотки в своем голосе. - Отвечай!  
Но не получает ответа.   
Мириаланец царапает ногтями крышку стола и, наконец, выдавливает из себя:  
\- Я перережу тебе глотку, сопляк, и Хану Соло, если ублюдок еще жив.  
И посмеивается, хрипя и задыхаясь.   
Бен протягивает к его виску вторую руку, пытаясь проникнуть в сознание, и первые два раза натыкается на барьер из ненависти. В следующий раз давит сильнее, тоже новым для себя ощущением, проламывает преграду, грубее внушения и подавления чужой воли. Не знает, как действовать правильно, он потрошит его мозг, как умеет, чтобы увидеть. Его отца связанного и избитого волочат к шахтам, заламывая локти. Видит систему и планету из удаляющегося корабля, сам корабль, брошенный за границей аванпоста на этой луне. Слишком свежее воспоминание, еще яркое в памяти до деталей. Времени должно хватить. Тогда Бен выдыхает шумно, опускает руки, и мириаланец валится в конвульсиях на пол и из носа его, из глаз и горла течет кровь и белая пена, безумием застилающим сознание.  
Бен смотрит на него мгновенье, суматошно подхватывает свои вещи и выбегает из бара за угол, и там его выворачивает, съеденным в обед хлебом и водой, долго и шумно, до горькой желчи и спазмов.  
\- Просто наемник, - повторяет шепотом Бен. - Он всего лишь наемник.  
И идет искать Сокол.

/  
Падальщики уже облепляют корабль, брошенный на задворках заставы, когда Бен находит его. Отрывают куски обшивки и лезут внутрь, растаскивая детали и болты, пока не добравшись до двигателей. Видимо мириаланский наемник посчитал не нужным тратиться на охрану порта, или выручил за заказ хорошую сумму, позволяющую не размениваться на ржавую рухлядь.  
Маленькие трусливые твари настораживаются от его приближения и их слишком много, чтобы можно было просто шугнуть. Он достает бластер из-за пояса и стреляет, намеренно промахиваясь по паре из них, не самое привычное для его рук оружие, и падальщики шипят и повизгивают, но пятятся в темноту, стараясь прихватить куски собранного хлама.  
Бен обходит Сокол по кругу, рассматривая корпус на предмет украденных деталей, простукивает обшивку в нескольких местах и не сильно разбирается в кораблях, кроме этого, наивным воспоминанием из детства. Теоретически умеет прокладывать курс через гиперпространство, отрабатывал взлет и посадку на симуляторе, слишком давно и меньше, чем следует для одиночных полетов в зоне синдиката и контрабанды. У него были немного другие уроки, и он медлит прежде, чем зайти на мостик и сесть в кресло первого пилота. Проводит ладонью по протертой от времени и истрепанной обивке, колеблется нерешительно, но и выбора у него особо нет, садится все же и пристегивает ремни безопасности. Запускает проверку систем и очень удачно, что этот корабль уже пролетал Кессельский Пробег за двенадцать парсеков.  
Ему неудобно без второго пилота, приходится тянутся до тумблеров, но он заводит двигатели, переключает компенсаторы и отрывается от поверхности неровно. Корабль кренится, провозя боком по каменистой почве, оставляя царапины на корпусе, и Бен вцепляется в рычаг крепче, выравнивая судно, в итоге взлетает. И лучше выволочка от отца за вмятины на обшивке, чем никакого отца совсем.  
После того, как выходит из атмосферы Сайвриса, задает маршрут по знакомой схеме к одной из опаснейших планет Внешнего Кольца и готовится к гиперпрыжку.

Северное полушарие Кесселя изрыто старыми шахтами, бурыми и красными пятнами, пронизывающими недра планеты глубокими ущельями с коричневыми и черными линиями породы. Из вентиляционных дыр, пробитых естественным газом, поднимается желтый пар, единственным способом дышать в рудниках по добыче спайс-кристаллов для богатых семей Центрального ядра Галактики, и всем им плевать на рабов, подыхающих в шахтах.   
Бен сажает Сокол на поверхность в одном из неглубоких кратеров, скрывающий корабль со всех сторон, ближе к самому старому и разрабатываемому месторождению на планете, захватывает необходимые вещи, и дальше может полагаться только на Силу и собственное предчувствие. Оно подсказывает, как стремительно утекает его время.  
Склоны кратера пологие, и он легко выбирается из него, перемазавшись в пыли, пробирается незаметно к одному из полуобрушенных входов и ориентируется на гул машин и звук дробящейся породы. Вниз ведет заброшенный проход, стены и потолок его укреплены балками, но проседают и крошатся неотвратимым действием времени. Он спускается глубже по этому переходу до большого вырубленного в скале зала, прислушиваясь на поворотах, чтобы не наткнуться на патруль или рабочих. Останавливается, запоминая дорогу обратно, считает охрану в этом зале и здесь больше дройдов и техники, сгружающих очищенные минералы. Прячась в тени, Бен проскальзывает дальше, не попадаясь никому на глаза, и чувствует - ему нужно ниже, в самое сердце рудников.   
Здесь легко заблудится на каждой из многочисленных развилок и тупиков, но Бен знает все больше нарастающим волнением в желудке и кишках, ему стоит поторопиться. Подгоняемый вперед этим ощущением, а вовсе не страхом закончить жизнь в рабстве, он боится не успеть. Идет ниже, панически ускоряя шаг, срывается на бег в итоге, забывая об осторожности, тело его знает лучше, что надо бежать. И он запыхается от удушливого пара рудников, невыносимого на такой глубине, но бежит, оглядываясь по сторонам, пока не натыкается на небольшую пещеру с выбитым в центре глубоким колодцем.  
На стенах его видно оранжевые, багровые всполохи, даже в скудном освещении зала, от ямы поднимается жаркое марево. Обдает температурой даже в коридоре, соленым потом, выступающим над верхней губой и висках. Сам зал завален старыми, поломанными инструментами, они развешаны на стенах, сходящимися к потолку куполом.   
Он не успевает отдышаться или принять решения, в ту же секунду замечает гуманоида-пайка, вытянутую серую фигуру с огромным черепом и детским лицом, понимая сразу, что опоздал, когда тот толкает человека в яму. И это его отец.  
Хан поворачивается в последний момент перед падением, и зрачки его расширяются не только ужасом перед смертью, но удивлением и радостью тоже, он узнает его.  
\- Нет!  
Бен вскидывает руку не раздумывая, точно пытаясь схватиться за воздух, и пайка с перекошенным детским личиком отшвыривает на инструменты, невидимым ударом размазывая по камню стены, как гидравлическим прессом. Серую его плоть пропарывает затупленными кирками, другими инструментами, и нечеловеческая кровь с перемолотыми внутренностями смешиваются в однородное желе и стекают на пол.   
От этого зрелища его отвлекает голос, хриплый может чуть больше, чем он помнит, но все равно родной.  
\- Бен!  
Хан висит на краю, вцепившись пальцами за выступ колодца, и Бен падает на пол, не раздумывая на живот, хватает его за запястья, тяжелого, чтобы просто вытащить. Ладони их потеют от температуры, внизу раскаленная бурлящая магма ядра, и уже ощутимо пахнет паленой кожей и резиной от подошв его сапог.  
\- Держись, - просит Бен, и ироничная улыбка его отца даже в этой ситуации, очень в его стиле, и не в первый раз он оказывается в подобных передрягах.  
Он сосредотачивается на дыхании, как учил Люк, левитация не самый сложный фокус за эти поиски, но и не легкий тоже. Удается только облегчить вес, и Хан подтягивается с усилием сам, упираясь ногами в выступы, держится за его одежду. Рубашка под его хваткой собирается, обнажая поясницу, почти трещит по швам. Но выбирается, как всегда.  
Оба они валятся на землю, тяжело дыша испарениями лавы, точно в печи, откашливаются, и им нужно время после, чтобы прийти в себя. Острая каменная крошка впивается Бену в голую спину, неудобно, наверняка оставляя мелкие царапины. Он поворачивает голову к Хану и говорит, еще слабым задыхающимся голосом.  
\- Я помял твой корабль, - и смеется нервно, закашливается снова и смотрит в потолок после, раскинув руки в стороны.  
\- Отправлю тебя под домашний арест, - шутит Хан и посмеивается над ним, добавляя уже тише и не смешно. - Как-нибудь потом, если удастся свалить отсюда, - он похлопывает его грубой своей мозолистой ладонью по кисти, и чувствует как, та дрожит, неконтролируемым после всего тремором.  
Поднимается сам и помогает встать сыну, отряхивает хлопками с одежды пыль, и держит его за плечи долго, отнюдь не самая подходящая для сантиментов ситуация, но хватка на плечах крепкая, и Бен очень скучал.  
\- Дай-ка на тебя посмотрю, - правда смотрит, немного неловко под его взглядом, но сгребает в охапку в конце крепко и говорит. - С ума сойти, как ты вырос.  
Растрепывает ему волосы, грязной широкой ладонью, пропуская темными пряди между пальцев.  
\- Напомни мне спросить потом, какого черта ты здесь забыл.  
Не строгим отцовским тоном, не обращается с ним, как с маленьким, он тоже старается для сироты без опыта воспитания. И Бен пожимает плечами; впервые с того момента, как его отдали в обучение Люку, кажется себе растерянным ребенком.  
\- Тебя. - Отвечает просто, разглядывает его постаревшее лицо и новые морщины, немного украдкой, стараясь не пялиться.  
Тогда Хан хмыкает, смешной шутке, в которой больше правды, уже оглядывается вокруг в поисках оружия и им давно стоит убираться отсюда.  
\- Но я рад, - обшаривает глазами пещеру, и задумчиво заканчивает себе под нос. - И нам нужно оружие.  
Примеривается к кирке, но отбрасывает и ищет дальше. Видит, наконец, труп пайка, изломанные в труху кости в искалеченном теле, страшной смертью, и даже ему, бывшему на войне не сильно приятное зрелище, но не подает виду. Бен достает из наплечной сумки бластер, протягивает ему, и старается не смотреть на груду мяса, оставшуюся от пайка, снова подступающей тошнотой от первого своего убийства.  
\- Он хотел тебя убить и, - слабо Бен пытается оправдаться и разводит руками, не зная, чем стоит закончить.   
Хан оборачивается к нему, точно не первый раз вместе попадают в переделку, и свое первое убийство он помнит тоже. Отмахивается, хотя поглядывает на остатки пайка с опаской и тревогой. Благодарно кивает на бластер, забирая из его рук, закрепляет у себя за поясом.   
\- Присмотри пока за входом, а я тут разберусь с этим бардаком.  
Он неопределенно показывает на труп и брезгливо морщится, хватается за старую лопату и сгребает останки к дыре в полу. За кишками по песку тянется склизкий след, оставляя разводы. Бен отворачивается лицом к коридору, пробует не слышать влажное чавканье внутренностей, и ему нужно знать.  
\- Кто это был?  
\- Старый знакомый. Мы особо не ладили. - Хан подгребает пыли сапогом, прикрывая следы, отряхивает руки. - Теперь не поднимут тревогу сразу.  
Он возвращается к Бену и уже серьезнее сжимает его плечо, смотрит прямо перед собой, но произносит:  
\- Не думай об этом, парень. Он не был особо приятным типом.  
Снова ерошит волосы, и от этого становится немного легче.   
А потом выглядывает в коридор осторожно, проход остается совершенно пустой на самом нижнем уровне, глубоком для добычи кристаллов.   
\- Идем. Надо найти Чуи, - подает сигнал Хан.  
Хуже луны Сайвриса, только это место, но Бен не спорит и идет за ним. Они поднимаются выше, опаснее с каждым шагом, чем ближе к разрабатываемым рудникам, больше вероятности наткнутся на патруль. Притормаживают перед каждым поворотом, вслушиваясь в гул работы. Бен следует за Ханом, держась у него за спиной, не помнит этой дороги и развилок.  
\- Ты знаешь, куда мы идем? - спрашивает он шепотом у очередного угла.  
Каждый туннель здесь похож на предыдущий, и ему вовсе не нравится мысль заблудиться в шахтах. Хан закрывает ему рот, не давая закончить предложение, оборачивая руку вокруг шеи, удобным захватом в изгибе локтя, и пятится с ним глубже в тень, вжимаясь в стену. Кожа его ладони горячая и мозолистая, чувствуется шершавым песком и солью пота, странным привкусом пыли на губах. Щиплет, когда соль попадает в растрескавшиеся ранки, и неуместным желанием Бену хочется облизать их. Он убирает руку отца сам, отталкивая упрямо, тогда Хан прикладывает палец ко рту, знаком молчания, и отпускает его. Стоят так с минуту в темноте, и за гулом собственного сердца Бен слышит приближающиеся шаги позже.  
Охрана скрывается за поворотом, не замечая их и не поднимая лишнего шума.  
\- Более или менее, - сообщает Хан, наконец, не сильно убедительно, совсем не тем ответом, который хочется услышать в лабиринтах шахт.  
Идут дальше, и гул машин становится отчетливей, а патрули попадаются все чаще, они пропускают и их, выходят к рабочему руднику.  
Вукки и люди здесь сидят на цепях, протянутых через закрепленные в полу кольца, изнуренные и тощие от работы, с пожелтевшей кожей, выцветшей и лезущей клочками шерстью, они механически выдалбливают кусками руду со спайс-кристаллами и сгружают в вагонетки. Сложно представить, но и власть Новой Республики не распространяется на Внешнее Кольцо.  
Бен дергает Хана за рубашку и показывает на одну из связок рабов в дальнем конце пещеры. Чубакка стоит на погрузке, закидывает породу в тележки одну за одной, заполняя их до краев, и отправляет по железке дальше. Свалявшаяся комками шерсть у него, присыпана меловой крошкой, без заученного еще смирения, но продолжает работу.  
\- Я проберусь туда, и освобожу его. Смотри, - он кивает головой на цепь ближе. - Подожди там, перережешь их кандалы, как подам сигнал. Маленький бунт нам не помешает.  
Бен выполняет, как сказано, и после отмашки перерубает цепи своим световым мечом. План их срабатывает по задуманному, и когда начинается бунт и общая суматоха, он старается держаться стены и высматривает отца. На локоть ему ложится знакомая рука и тянет к выходу.  
\- Время делать ноги, - перекрикивая общий гомон, сообщает Хан. Толкает его вперед, и все вместе они покидают шахты, по одному из коридоров.  
Возвращаются на корабль запыхавшиеся, Хан сразу прыгает за штурвал и ловко управляется с рычагами и кнопками, взлетая. Бросает, не забывая про обязанности отца.  
\- Пристегнись.  
Они оставляют рудники Кесселя позади, и неизвестный ужас будущего становится чуть ближе.  
Бен пристегивается и смотрит на лицо Хана, как оживляется оно от полета, за его отработанными движениями, и космос - его стихия. Без него он был бы другим.

/  
\- Эй, - Хан окликает его, прислонившись к переборке. - Как-то не было удачного момента поблагодарить. И я не спрашиваю, как так получилось, хотя твоя мать будет в бешенстве.  
Наклоняет голову одной из своих ухмылок, и отчего-то это отзывается внутри глупой юношеской гордостью, а затем он продолжает:  
\- Я уж попрошу Люка, чтоб он не ругался сильно, что ты улизнул.  
\- Он не будет, - отвечает Бен и отводит глаза, и это не он собирался оставить его умирать, на планете синдиката в рабстве. – Значит, летим обратно?  
С надеждой он все равно спрашивает, хотя знает ответ.  
\- Подброшу тебя до школы, так и быть.  
Хан обнимает его, все еще выше ростом, одежда его тоже грязная и пропахшая горьким потом, Бен дышит глубже и отчего-то страшно, что видит его последний раз.  
\- По поводу того пайка. Я не хотел его убивать, это случайно. Люк говорит, мне нужно лучше контролировать свою силу.  
\- Может он прав, - Хан пожимает плечами и заговорщицки подмигивает, - Мы ему не скажем.

/  
Фигура наблюдает за их разговором из угла бара, не двигается даже, когда туша мириаланца валится под стол. До этого наемника ему нет дела, как и всем здесь, и в любых других злачных местах на отшибе Галактики. Выходит вслед за подростком, прячется в тени, пока того тошнит в подворотне, и заботливо провожает до корабля, указанного в заказе.  
По дороге за парнем увязывается, пара заинтересованных лиц, посчитавших того легкой добычей. Фигура убивает их бесшумно, не пряча тела, бесполезным действием на Сайврисе, и падальщики растащат все, что плохо лежит уже к рассвету.   
Маячок давно спрятан на корабле. Фигура терпеливо ждет взлета, достает коммуникатор из складок плаща и диктует.  
\- Передайте сообщение для Лидера Сноука: я нашел, что он ищет.


End file.
